jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Destination Sorna
Destination Sorna is my first real fanfiction, written in the form of a three-book series. It focuses on the survival of a small family, stranded on Isla Sorna. They were on a plane that was planned to arrive in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil but after the plane was struck by lightning during a bad storm, it plummeted straight into an unknown landmass. After being knocked out for quite a while, the family wakes up on a tropical island wilderness, only to find that they are the only four survivors of the crash. After barely surviving an attack by a Ceratosaurus, they realize that they must be on Isla Sorna. Each book in the Destination Sorna series focuses on a slightly different scenario. In Book 1, the family struggles to survive while being forced to accept the realization that they are completely stranded, and probably won't get off the island alive. In Book 2, Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant are contacted by Tim Murphy, who is now an adult and became the CEO of InGen after his grandfather passed away, thus continuing the family buisiness. Tim informs the two scientists about the family, and sends them on a rescue mission to Isla Sorna. Naturally, Grant is less-than-pleased when he hears the news. Not only will he have to pay a visit to the lovely island where he almost got eaten TWICE, but he will have to work together with someone he isn't particularly fond of! Poor Grant will probably be having nightmares for weeks after this adventure, especially since once on the island he'll be encountering some brand-new dinosaurs that are less-than-friendly, as well as some old ones that he doesn't have very positive memories towards. In Book 3 Grant, Malcolm, and the family discover that an evil scientist, Dr. Snare, has snuck onto the island in order to hunt the dinosaurs, so he can avenge his failed career as an InGen scientist. They receive an update from Tim, who tells them not to let Snare kill a single dinosaur, as even one could affect Sorna's fragile prehistoric ecosystem. Worse still, Snare discovers their plan to stop him, and he devises a plan to kill them before they can interfere with his dino hunt. I will post a link to each of the books below as I write them. Feel free to post compliments, criticisms, and suggestions on the talk page, which is HERE. WARNING: This fanfiction may not be suitable for readers under the age of 13, as it may contain offensive language and violence. NOTE: Please do not edit this story without permission from me, CyborgIguana. Books *Book 1: Jurassic Park Destination Sorna: Flight Down *Book 2: Jurassic Park Destination Sorna: Rescue Mission *Book 3: Jurassic Park Destination Sorna: Evilution (no spelling error, pun intended) Characters *Dr. Alan Grant: Retired paleontologist who has had his fair share of close encounters with dinosaurs. There are three things things he can't stand: Isla Sorna, raptors, and Ian Malcolm. Now he has to deal with all of the above, oh goody! *Dr. Ian Malcolm: World-famous mathematician who has also encountered dinosaurs before, being one of the original JP invitees along with Grant. He frequently cracks jokes and talks to himself. *Thomas Lee: One of the members of the Lee family that got stranded on Isla Sorna. He is 36 years old, and very brave, even knocking out a Ceratosaurus by throwing a large rock at its head to save his family. It was this encounter that made him, and the other members of the Lee family, realize that they were on Sorna. He is Edna's husband, and the father of Michael and Conrad. *Edna Lee: Thomas's wife, and Michael and Conrad's mother. She is very frightened of the dinosaurs and at one point even completely abandons her family to save herself, later regretting what she had done and searching for her family to apologize. She is 33 years old. *Michael Lee: Thomas's and Edna's 14-year-old son, and Conrad's older brother. He used to take a karate class, so isn't too bad at defending himself from smaller dinosaurs. He enjoys cracking jokes during dangerous situations to ease his tension. *Conrad Lee: Thomas's and Edna's other son, and Michael's younger brother. He is 9 years old and is obsessed with dinosaurs, despite frequent lectures from his father to expand his interests beyond this subject, similar to the relationship between Tim and his father in the novel. He often makes careless choices, such as attempting to feed a young Ankylosaurus, much to the dismay of its mother, who nearly smothers him with her tail club. *Dr. Jack Snare: An evil scientist who used to work for InGen, but was fired after Hammond discovered his plans to overthrow him as CEO of InGen and develop a device to control Jurassic Park's dinosaurs, so he could use them to rule the world. Ever since, he vowed revenge on InGen, which is why he wants to hunt the dinosaurs. This way he would be completely obliterating InGen's work and driving the company into the ground. In the end, Snare is kidnapped by a female Quetzalcoatlus, who takes him to her nest to feed to her chicks. *Tim Murphy: A minor character. He was a third invitee to the original Jurassic Park (albeit only a child at the time), and is only seen when he sends texts to Grant and Malcolm to meet him in the InGen headquarters in California, where he then appears on a large screen in the boardroom, alerting Grant and Malcolm about the family stranded on Sorna. His voice is later heard when he calls Grant's cell phone to warn him about Dr. Snare. He replaced his grandfather John Hammond as the CEO of InGen after he died. *Curtis: An anti-hero of sorts, Curtis is a Velociraptor that vowes revenge on Dr. Snare after the scientist kills his mate and chicks before his very eyes. After observing Grant and his team for some time, with their being the only other humans on the island, he ends up allying with them on their quest to defeat Snare and tries his best to communicate with them that he means no harm, although since he can't talk it is difficult for him to pass on the message at first. At first, Grant does not trust him since he is a raptor, and warns the rest not to trust him either, but they ignore him. However, after Curtis saves Grant from a hungry Dimetrodon, he develops a bond with the raptor. Eventually, Grant even gives Curtis his name, after a golden retriever that Grant had as a child. Eventually, Curtis is killed whilst defending the humans from Snare, much to Grant's dismay. Grant is afterwards astonished by the fact that he is grieving for a raptor. Nevertheless, Grant vowes to avenge Curtis by promising with all his heart to stop Snare. As a result, Snare eventually dies when he is kidnapped by a mother Quetzalcoatlus. Through his relationship with Curtis, Grant learns that despite their carnivorous habits and great intelligence, not all raptors are evil. Dinosaurs These are the dinosaurs included in the story. Most are new, but there are a few old friends in the mix. *Compsognathus *Pteranodon *Velociraptor *Ankylosaurus *Ceratosaurus *Dimetrodon *Baryonyx *Tyrannosaurus *Spinosaurus *Allosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Elasmosaurus *Postosuchus *Apatosaurus *Saltasaurus *Utahraptor *Carnotaurus *Dimorphodon *Sarcosuchus *Maiasaura *Iguanodon *Hypsilophodon Character Gallery Dinosaur Gallery Check back for updates, which will be posted on the talk page. Category:Jurassic Park IV